


Echoes of Rosegold

by addictwithapen21



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, AU, Angst, Aqua Miralee, Arlind Mill - Freeform, Beige Ysgrath, Blue Thunder, BlueThunder, Duma - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, I severely doubt there'll be canon characters, Magic, Mila - Freeform, Millanna, Not entirely canon Valentia, Pegasi, Pegasus - Freeform, Rosegold, Save my soul the angst, Sterling Lynn, The Faithful, Veridian Lynn, Zilanna Lynn, fluffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictwithapen21/pseuds/addictwithapen21
Summary: Two border nobles of Zofia and Rigel attempt to improve relations by helping each other, but that is brought to an abrupt end when war breaks out and they must leave all they've known to save help Valentia





	1. Chapter 1

Zilanna was slightly annoyed.

She stared at her reflection with an air of defiance as she gripped at the ruffles of her light blue skirt. A party, of all things, was not exactly her idea of “fun.” In fact, that was the very _last_ thing she would have classified as “fun.” Torture. That was a far more accurate term. “Agony” was another good one...

“Milady,” A voice came from the doorway as the oaken door creaked open just slightly. Zilanna turned deep blue eyes to regard the maid who had entered her room: a young woman, roughly the same age as Zilanna with almost garish, flame red hair and brilliant green eyes. Zilanna couldn't help but grin at her.

“Yes, Mara? Is something the matter?”

“No, milady.” Mara curtsied quickly, a mere formality than show of respect. The two friends were far beyond that sort of foolishness, as Zilanna deemed it. Mara, meanwhile, insisted that the heiress keep up her appearances.

“Is my father ready to leave?” Zilanna asked with a small sigh, carefully fastening her mother's silver locket around her neck. The maid nodded and stepped forward to begin fumbling with the back of Zilanna's dress.

“Your back is slightly loose, Zilanna.”

“But I don’t _want_ it that tight.” Zilanna whined. Mara let out a small chuckle.

“Now, now, milady, you know how important first impressions are. We have a chance to actually move toward friendly relations with Rigel.”

“I know that, but when the back is so tight it makes the rest of the dress uncomfortable.” Zilanna moaned. “Stupid things. Whoever invented corsets and things deserves to be shot with a good lightning spell.”

“Of course, milady.” Mara snorted, shaking her head slightly. “However, with a waist like yours, the men must be trampling each other to court you.”

Zilanna rolled her eyes. “That or the title I’m to inherit one day. Either way, there are _many_ men. Each more annoying than these gowns are.”

“Milady, one day you will find some poor fool to marry and it will be hilarious.” Mara giggled as she gently poked Zilanna, who pouted at the maid, her cheeks puffing slightly as she blew out a breath with a “Pbbbt” sound.

“If that day ever comes, Mara, you have my word that I will...I dunno but it'll be something."

“I...think I'll look forward to it?” Mara giggled, but accepted the promise nonetheless. "But you do deserve to find someone, Zilanna. I know Blanc-"

"Please..." the dark-headed woman whispered. She hugged herself tightly, lip trembling. Her whole demeanor had changed at the mere mention of her now former fiance. The maid frowned, lightly hugging her friend. 

"I'm sorry, Zil. I know everything from that...hurts. But, you're worth it. Somebody is gonna find you and think you're the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. I know it. And they're gonna do everything they can to prove it to you."

"I...hope you're right. I really do, Mara. But..." Zilanna sighed, resting both her hands on her dresser: a mahogany piece of furniture with intricate carvings along the edges. "It's hard to see that sometimes."

"I know, milady." Mara nodded. A few moments slipped by before the maid said softly: 

"Zilanna, let me do your hair."

The brunette nodded. Mara smiled and pulled a small chair over to the front of the dresser. Zilanna thanked her and sat down. The red-head began to run her mistress' dark brown locks through a hairbrush. Zilanna absently picked at the deep blue lace of her sleeves as she recalled her courtship with Blanc. Scenes whirled through her memories. Laughter and smiles as skirts swished across a marble ballroom floor. Quiet nights spent cuddling on a hill as the sun went down or in the skies, her pegasus glowing in a milky white in the light of the moon. Red splattered across the same ballroom floor as something closed around her throat. Squirming as her vision went black and loud, maniacal laughter-

Zilanna snapped herself out of it with a yelp. Mara let out a startled gasp, dropping a lock of Zilanna's hair that she had been carefully arranging into part of the updo she was styling. 

"Milady?"

"I'll...I'll be fine..." she shook her head quietly. Mara frowned.

“D’you still think of it?”

“I loved him with everything I had, Mara.” Zilanna shook her head. “I was stupid.”

“Don't be so hard on yourself. He had us all fooled.” Mara gently patted her shoulder. "Besides, there's still plenty of time to find someone. The world's a big place, Zil. There's bound to be at least one person for you."

Zilanna let out a small, hollow laugh. “Ever the optimist, maid. Now, I had best be off and find my parents.”

The young woman moved to stand up, but two hands firmly pushed her back down into the chair.

”Nope. I'm not done with your hair yet, miss~"

 

* * *

 

 

Zilanna huffed as she climbed into her family's carriage, her long, dark brown hair held back by two silver barrettes that Mara had dug up from one of Zilanna's jewelry boxes. 

“Zilanna.” her father, Zhentiran looked at her out of honest, eyes that were a deeper blue than Zilanna's. The young woman snapped out of her thoughts as the carriage lurched forward, beginning its trip down a bumpy, very short, path. The ball was at one of the neighboring locals' estates. Zilanna didn’t know whose. She regarded her father quietly.

“Yes, father?”

“I am...sure that I do not have to tell you the importance of tonight.” Zhentiran told her softly.

Zilanna let out a quiet sigh. “I still worry about the Divine Accord. This would be breaking it, wouldn’t it?”

Her father shook his head. “No. This shouldn’t end in a war...gods willing.” he paused for a moment before continuing: “You have been studying magic still, right?”

“Yes.”

“I hope you never have to use it.” Zhentiran sighed, gently patting the top of Zilanna’s head, making sure not to disturb the curls Mara had carefully styled moments before they had left. She gave a small nod.

“Yeah.”

“One more thing,” Zhentiran looked down at his lap, where two masks lay. He picked up a sparkling one that almost looked like a silver swan was trying to leap off the front of the mask and handed it to Zilanna. “There was one last thing I didn't tell you. This is a masquerade party. The hosts decided that would be a fun thing to do.”

Zilanna gave a soft chuckle and accepted the mask, carefully strapping it onto her face. “Interesting. I thought we were supposed to get to know each other? In order to start good relations and all that. ”

“I think the idea is that we get to know each other without knowing each other’s identities. It’s the easiest way to forget prejudices. If you can’t recognize a Rigelian noble, you’ll treat them as you would a Zofian, wouldn’t you?”

“I suppose.”

The carriage rolled to a stop only a few moments later, and Zilanna stepped out, eyeing the walkway as she walked into the tall, whitened mansion, its spires practically touching the sky. Zhentiran lightly took her arm and led her down the lamplit pathway. Zilanna sighed glancing down at her deep blue heels, which were currently pinching her toes. Her father chuckled softly and gave her arm a quick squeeze as they walked through the swooping arches that made up the entrance to the manor. Her father was almost instantly approached by a tall man in a white suit with dark black hair.

“Zhentiran!” the man called, giving Zilanna's father a friendly clap on the back. Zilanna eyed the new man warily, though the look was well hidden behind her mask. Zhentiran sighed and tapped his own navy blue mask.

“We aren't supposed to know each other, Rhonan.” He said, his tone more amused than anything. Zilanna snickered quietly.

“Oh come now, Zhentiran, you _know_ the Zofian nobility are as tightly knit as a band of thieves...who is your lovely companion? I didn’t know Alani had recovered enough to...by the gods is that _Zilanna?!_ ”

Zilanna smiled shyly and curtsied. “Tis I, milord.”

“You have grown into quite the lovely, young woman. You really do take after your mother.” Rhonan smiled at her.

“I am but a simple young woman, milord.” Zilanna bowed her head slightly. Rhonan shook his head with a chuckle.

“I don't know about simple, Lady Zilanna. That implies that you're demure. I think you'd fry any fool that pushed you the wrong way. Definitely not a bad trait, my dear." 

Zilanna smirked as her father bid farewell to Rhonan. The baron smiled slyly at Zilanna and pointed to a small table in the corner of the ballroom, where a young man with blue hair was staring at the dancers with a bored look on his face.

“My son is over there, if you'd like someone to play with.” he said with a wave of his hand. “It was good to see you again, Lady Zilanna.”

Zilanna gave him another bow of her head. Her father gently patted her arm before releasing her.

“Go on, daughter. I hardly believe you'd like to hang around us old men.”

“You're not old, father.” Zilanna laughed. “But you are right.”

“Just… be careful Zilanna. Please?”

“Yes, of course. I promise to avoid the Rigelian men who _might_ take an interest to me.” she giggled softly. “I know that’s what you’re worried about~”

Her father chuckled. “I never said that.”

“No, but I also know you.”

“Too well. You know me far too well.” Zhentiran shook his head. “Now go. Have fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zilanna would never have admitted it, but talking with Rhonan's son had been quite fun. A little harmless flirting had guaranteed her an escort to the next party, should there be one. She sighed quietly to herself. The party was great, and everyone seemed to be getting along marvelously, but this was a small, select group of known, like-minded individuals.  _ Of course _ they got along. But...if perhaps someone like Lord Berkut or one of the Duma Faithful were there...things would not be as friendly. Even the Zofian nobles had their share of...less open minded folk. It was all so infuriating sometimes-

Zilanna let out a small yelp as she tripped over something. A hand reached out and gripped hers, an arm looped carefully around her waist, pulling her close. From the perspective of a bystander, it would have looked like the newcomer and Zilanna had been dancing, albeit a short distance away from the main group of dancers, and that the newcomer had purposefully dipped her as they had been dancing. The newcomer helped her stand up straight and bowed with a flourish.

“Be careful, milady. I would hardly like to see one as beautiful as yourself fall.” the newcomer, a young man dressed in a golden suit with blond hair and a red mask hiding most of his features,looked at her out of red and gold eyes, a playful smirk dancing its way onto his face as he carefully kissed the back of her hand. Zilanna stared at him, her lips slightly parted. It was almost as if she could feel the light pink blush she knew was creeping into her cheeks.

“T-Thank you, milord.” she curtsied to the stranger. She gave him a quick glance as she straightened herself, her eyes narrowing as she tried to find anything recognizable about the man but turned up empty. A Rigelian noble...by the Mother this wasn’t how she had wanted to make an impression. 

“I-I would like to know the name of the dashing noble who was nice enough to save me, if milord would be so kind?” Zilanna asked sweetly, her voice taking on an innocent, naive tone. The Rigelian nobleman grinned at her and leaned closer to her, careful not to hit her with the incredibly long nose his mask had given him.

The man had just opened his mouth when Zilanna was carefully pulled away from her rescuer by Zhentiran. She glanced up at her father in surprise, then looked back to where the man had been standing. Where the golden-suited noble had been, however, was now an empty space of the ballroom dance floor. Zilanna blinked in disbelief and looked back at her father in shock. Her father looked down at her.

“I received word from at home. The twins have...set fire to the kitchen.” he said reluctantly. Zilanna blinked.

“They... _ what?!” _

* * *

 

The carriage rumbled back along the cobblestone street that led back to Zilanna's home. She glanced in the direction of their family manor and noted a thin trail of smoke. Shaking her head with a small sigh, she turned back to her father, who was eyeing her with an amused look. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” she asked in a slightly irritated tone. Zhentiran gave her a sly smile.

“Who was your friend?” he asked innocently. Zilanna let out a small snort.

“He was hardly a friend, father. He merely saved me from a fall.”

“Oh? It would seem he failed.”

“W-what?” she frowned, feeling her cheeks flush a light pink. If she could have started screaming at her body for betraying her, she would have.

“Nothing, daughter.” her father chuckled softly. “You never answered my original question. What was his name?”

“I...I don't know. I didn't recognize him, and someone had the nerve to pull me away before he told me his name.” she pouted at her father.

“You didn't recognize him?” her father frowned. Zilanna shook her head causing Zhentiran's frown to deepen. He let out a quiet sigh.

“Then he’s probably a Rigelian noble. Gods...Zilanna, be careful…please.”

“I will, father. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zilanna leaned on the railing overlooking the large room used for parties and such with a small sigh. Below, several ladies danced with men, their skirts twirling, creating an ocean of vibrant silks and satins. The third or fourth (she had lost track) of these parties was held in her family’s manor, which relieved her more than anything. Her home was familiar and safe. She knew all the secrets to the building, should she need them. 

Things seemed to be progressing as her father hoped, at least where they were on the border. Things further into the country were far worse. Tensions were higher, and there had been wind of war on the horizon. If that happened, then all her family’s work would be for naught. The Terrors were getting worse, crops were dying… only increasing the frequency of the rumors that Mother Mila was no longer blessing the Zofian soil. 

She jumped at a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sterling, silver hair slicked back, his teal and grey eyes staring at her with concern. 

“You alright, Lanni?”

Zilanna smiled and reached out to ruffle Sterling’s hair, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Don't you  _ dare _ .” he hissed softly. His sister giggled softly, using her free hand to gently poke his ribs. The boy let out a startled yelp and released Zilanna’s arm as he scrambled backwards, nearly running into another guest as he did so.

“Hey, be careful.” the guest chuckled. Zilanna straightened up as her blue eyes widened.

“It...it’s  _ you!” _

The guest looked at her with a playful grin, brushing some of his blond hair out of his eyes.

“Good evening, milady. I’d hoped to see you again.” the golden stranger from the first party bowed to her with a flourish, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it lightly. Zilanna tilted her head. 

“Well met, milord.” she replied softly, suddenly a composed noblewoman once again. “Sterling, perhaps you should go and find your brother to keep him out of trouble.” she turned to her younger brother. “And I believe I see Lady Irene-”

Sterling let out a yelp and bolted down the stairs to disappear among the crowd of men and women socializing. Zilanna shook her head with a small giggle before turning to the stranger, noting that he was wearing the same gold and red suit from before. She looked down at her own dress, which was colored a lighter blue and had white trim around the skirt. 

“Who was the boy?” the man asked as he tilted his head. Zilanna glanced to the side, where she could see Sterling cautiously slinking through the crowd in an attempt to escape the party. 

“One of my younger brothers. Sterling is his name. He’s the somewhat normal one.” She turned her attention back to the stranger. They stared at each other for a few moments, Zilanna studying him closely, from the playful flip of his golden hair to the way he stood: perfectly at ease and relaxed, a hand in one of his pockets.

“So…” the stranger shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Would my lady care for a dance?” he asked, holding his arm out for her to take.

“Certainly.” Zilanna nodded, lightly taking his arm and allowing him to guide her down the steps and out onto the dance floor. The stranger comfortably rested a hand on her waist and began to sway. The sway turned into a waltz and soon Zilanna and the stranger were gliding across the floor, her light blue skirt swirling as they drifted around the room. The stranger definitely knew his share of both Rigelian and Zofian style dances (as did Zilanna, having grown up on the border), but his dancing was impressive even so as he moved fluidly and gracefully, drawing the eye of many of the attendees. Zilanna glanced at the onlookers and her cheeks turned a slight pink before she froze. The stranger glanced at her with a frown, his eyes taking on a look of concern. 

“Is something wrong?”

“P-people are staring.” she stammered, not really sure what to make of that development. “Th-they’ll talk.”

The stranger glanced around the room with a quiet hum. “Would you like to go back to your little balcony thing?” 

“Kind of.” Zilanna admitted. The stranger grinned at her reassuringly and bowed his head. 

“I shall escort you, milady.”

“A-alright.” she nodded. The stranger took her arm once again and began to guide her towards the stairs leading up to the small area he had found Zilanna in. 

“Lady Zilanna! Oh, Lady Zilanna!” A high pitched voice called out. Zilanna’s eyes widened as she turned around with a smile plastered on her face. 

“Ah, Lady Irene...how are you?” she asked the young noblewoman. Irene smiled and waved energetically, her pale green hair held back by a golden hair pin. She looked at Zilanna out of light yellow eyes. 

“I am doing well, milady. How are you? How is Lord Sterling?”

“Sterling’s doing well, as am I.” Zilanna said flatly. “Is there something you needed, Irene?”

Irene eyed the golden suited stranger with a small smile. “Oh, not at all. But who is your handsome companion? I didn’t know you were courting anyone!”

“W-what?” Zilanna’s cheeks flushed a bright crimson. “W-we’re not-”

“The way you two were looking at each other said quite otherwise~” Irene giggled. “Ooooh are you Rigelian?” she eyed the nobleman curiously. He shrugged. 

“I am. My family’s lands are directly next to the border. I believe we neighbor the territory overseen by the Lynn family of Zofia.”

Zilanna froze. Her family lived next to the Mill family of Rigel… and she was completely blanking on their eldest son’s name. 

“Really?” Irene giggled. “I see...you two must know each other quite well then!”

“W-we hadn’t met before until recently…” Zilanna murmured. 

“Wow really?” Irene tilted her head. 

“That’s right, and we were...headed outside. For some air.” Zilanna said lamely, tugging on the stranger’s arm to gently guide him to one of the various exits scattered throughout the room. The outside was mostly deserted, a few people scattered here and there. She guided the goldie boy away from the others and off to a small garden lined with lush, green hedges. 

“Ugh. That Irene.” she muttered under her breath. “Annoying child. She’s infatuated with-” she cut herself off, eyes widening as she turned to the stranger. “...oh my gods. I’ve just dragged you outside into the middle of the garden-”

The stranger snorted. “Soooo, now what, milady? If people weren't talking before, they probably are now.”

“Uggggggh don't remind me.” Zilanna whined. “Now that I’ve escaped though… I might go to the stables. I’ve been neglecting my pegasus lately-”

“Pegasus? YOU HAVE A PEGASUS??” the stranger let out a squeal. She glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes? I actually fly over your family’s lands a lot.” she admitted. “I would have thought someone from the family would have noticed…”

“Kiara did say something once about something in the sky.” the stranger looked thoughtful. “But a real  _ pegasus. _ That’s even better than a horse  _ it has wings!” _

Zilanna snorted. “Well...if you  _ are _ going to see Astria...perhaps milord would tell me his name first?”

“The Lady Zilanna doesn’t know my name?” the stranger raised a hand to his chest with a dramatic sigh. 

“You only know my name because of Irene.” Zilanna said flatly. “Now spill.”

“My but the lady is demanding.” the stranger bowed with a flourish. “I’m Arlind, eldest of the Mill household. Call me Mill.”

“Well met, Lord Mill.” Zilanna nodded. “So… we could head to the stables… if you...eeep!” she let out a small squeak as Mill grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the garden. He got the entrance before pausing and turning sheepishly to Zilanna.

“I… don't know where your stables are.” he said awkwardly. Zilanna snorted quietly before bursting into laughter. 

“You're so  _ weird!” _ she wheezed.

“Only the weirdest for the special lady~” he grinned at her. Zilanna’s eyes widened as her cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“You jest, milord.” she waved her hand slightly as she began walking in a direction away from her family’s manor. “Come on, the stables are this way.”


	4. Chapter 4

The stables were located not far from the manor proper; a set of a couple buildings that somehow looked as warm and inviting as Zilanna’s home, with lamps glowing a warm orange color. While there were several servants running around and caring for the guest's horses and carriages, all offered both Zilanna and Mill a warm smile and a wave. No one questioned Zilanna’s presence in the stables and only occasionally shot Mill a confused look. Apparently, running from parties and balls was nothing new for the slender girl leading him to the back of the closest building.

“Lady Zilanna?!” a peppy voice screeched. A blur dressed in black pants with a dark green shirt raced past to hug Zilanna, nearly toppling her in the process. 

“Mara agh!” Zilanna squeaked in surprise. “I thought it was your day off, annoying miss.”

“Tiran said they'd need help with all the extra horses and carriages for the party.” Mara grinned. “I’m having fun, milady. Don't be upset.”

“But-”

“I. Am. Having. Fuuuunnnn.” the redheaded maid giggled and lightly flicked Zilanna’s cheek. “Are you here to ride Astria? There’s a change of clothes in the tack room. Odd habits you have, Zil. Oooo who’s your friend?” she eyed Mill appraisingly. 

“He’s...um...a person. Yes. A person.” Zilanna squeaked and bolted into the tack room, slamming the door closed behind her. The room was quiet, with large, wooden pegs lining the walls and saddles sitting on the pegs. Zilanna pulled a decent sized trunk out of the corner, hurriedly getting out of her sleek, light blue dress and slipping on white pants with a flowy sapphire tunic. She glanced at her breastplate for a few moments before slipping it on with a sigh and grabbing her sword. The Terrors were getting worse and worse. Being cautious was the best idea. But what about Mill? He would more than likely be completely unarmed.

Zilanna stuffed her ballgown into the trunk and opened the door to the tack room. “Milord, I’m beginning to think that you should stay here. Unless you have weapons?” she tilted her head a little as she looked at Mill. He turned from whatever conversation Mara was keeping him occupied with. Zilanna noted that his face was just a little bit pinker than she thought it had been. 

“I don't.” he admitted. “I didn't think a bow would be welcome at a party.”

“Probably not.” Zilanna laughed quietly. “The final decision is yours, but… I wouldn't like to see you hurt if something happened. Terrors do fly, you know.”

“I didn't realize we’d be flying over a graveyard.” Mill raised his eyebrows. She shrugged. 

“I wasn't planning on it but-”

“Then I want to come with you.” 

“...Alright.” she nodded hesitantly.

“Ugh just go on your romantic little pegasus ride under the moonlight~” Mara broke in, placing the now tacked up Astria’s reins into Zilanna’s hands. Zilanna shot her a glare. 

“I-it’s not like that!” 

“Suuure, Zil.” Mara giggled. “Definitely not like that. And the fact that your face is turning redder than a tomato means nothing~”

“MARA.” Zilanna squeaked, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Astria’s snow white neck. Mill chuckled quietly and carefully approached her.

“Can I pet your pegasus?”

Zilanna turned to him with a smile. “Of course. Have you been around pegasi much? Their wings are especially soft and downy. Here.” She lightly patted Astria’s shoulder before carefully stroking her wing. She reached for Mill’s hand with a grin, gently placing his hand next to where her other hand was. 

“This is where her softest feathers are.” Zilanna told him. “Her down is easy to reach here, so it makes the overall area pretty soft. Her feathers in general are really soft and fluffy, even for a pegasus. She’s honestly amazing. She’s so sweet and gentle and-” her mouth suddenly snapped shut as she looked down. “I’m sorry. I got carried away…!”

She straightened up as she felt a warm…  _ something _ on top of her hand. She glanced down, her blue eyes widening as she noted Mill’s hand resting lightly on top of hers. Her eyes darted to the side as her cheeks flushed a light pink. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. 

“Sh-shall we go, then, milord?” she asked quietly. Mill tilted his head but nodded. 

“If you’re still okay with me coming.” 

Zilanna nodded, turning and awkwardly leading Astria out of the stables. Mill went to follow Zilanna, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned in surprise to face Mara. 

“Don’t misunderstand her, milord. She’s just… timid and broken...that’s all I should say.”

Mill glanced in the direction Zilanna had gone then turned back to Mara. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt her. Honestly, the quiet ones like her have the most beautiful hearts. My friend, Don, is like that.”

“Yeah?” Mara smiled. “Well… you better go after her. She’s probably wondering where you are.”

“Can’t keep a beautiful girl waiting~” Mill grinned, practically skipping his way after Zilanna.


	5. Chapter 5

It still surprised Zilanna how bright Astria glowed in the moonlight, her wings gently flapping up and down, a steady rhythm in the night. Having a warm body behind her wasn’t abnormal; one of the twins often accompanied her on these little flights to nowhere. What  _ was _ strange was that the arms wrapped around her waist belonged to someone who was pretty much a stranger. 

“Have you ever been flying before, Mill?” she glanced back at the blond man. He shrugged with a grin. 

“Nope. No one I know has a pegasus.”

“Really? Pegasi are decently common. There’s a few pegasus knights in the knights of Zofia.” 

“Don’t pegasus riders normally fight with spears instead of swords though?” Mill tilted his head and gestured to Zilanna’s hip, where her sword was firmly attached. 

“Yeah, if they fight from the back of their pegasus. I don’t normally. Astria isn’t meant to be in battle, really. She’s too sweet for that~” Zilanna laughed softly. “No, if I have to fight, it’s from the ground, and most times from a distance.”

“A distance?” Mill glanced back at the sword again. “Swords are more for fighting in close quarters, aren’t they?”

“Who said all I use is a sword?” Zilanna smirked, gently elbowing him. Mill titled his head. 

“Weeeell what else do you use?”

“Secret~” She giggled. 

“Aww...but why?” Mill pouted. “I want to know more about you~”

Zilanna glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised. She silently thanked the Mother that it was cold out, so her cheeks were already flushed from the wind nipping at her skin. 

“Well… what would you like to know?” she asked him softly. Mill hummed for a few moments before:

“How did you find Astria?”

“Hmn.” Zilanna tilted her head. “It was a few years ago now. I found her on some of our lands toward the south. I’m not sure how but she had broken a wing. She was really beaten up and dirty too.” she leaned forward slightly to pat Astria’s neck. “Weren’t ya, girl? Anyway, I took her home...cleaned her up and got someone to set her wing so it could heal. I was pretty lucky father let me keep her...” 

“Your father doesn’t like animals?” Mill frowned. Zilanna shook her head. 

“No, that’s not what I mean. He’s a biiig softie for animals, he just won’t admit it. Since we didn’t know much about Astria’s background, there was more potential for me to get myself hurt. Astria could’ve been a completely wild pegasus for all we knew. My father wasn’t keen on his oldest kid possibly dying because she wanted to adopt a stray.”

“Why’d he let you keep her then?”

“It’s hard to describe, but you could tell she wasn’t a wild pegasus. She’s too meek and gentle. She didn’t try to throw a saddle or rider at all, so Dad lost any argument he had against my keeping her. No one ever came looking for her either.” she smiled. “It’s been me and her ever since.”

Astria snorted, tossing her head as if to agree with Zilanna. She laughed and patted Astria’s neck again, then tossed a glance back at Mill. 

“So what did you and Mara talk about?” she asked. 

“Nothing important~” Mill rolled his eyes. “She just wanted to know what you and me were doing.”

“She’s always so suspicious that people are going to hurt me.” Zilanna sighed. Mill snorted.

“I don’t think it was quite that.”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Zilanna tilted her head, glancing back at him with an eyebrow raised. “There’s not much else for her to be concerned about. It’s not like I can’t take care of myself.”

“Of course, m’lady.” Mill laughed. She rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed his ribs. 

“Let me know when you wanna head back, mkay?”

“Maybe in a few minutes. I get the feeling if I wait any longer, my sister is gonna kill me. She probably wants to leave by now.” Mill sighed dramatically. “But there’s no need to worry about me, my lady. I  _ might _ live.”

“ _ That’s  _ comforting.” she shook her head. “Am I gonna have to send someone over to Rigel just to check on you?”

“You could come yourself~” Mill gave her a cheesy grin coupled with a wink. “Then we could talk more~”

“Ohhh?” Zilanna coughed and turned to face forward once again to hide the small tinge of pink that dusted her cheeks. “Maybe I will~”


	6. Chapter 6

Astria landed carefully in front of the stables, where Mara had been waiting for the two to return. Zilanna steered Astria up to the barn’s entrance then handed the reins to Mara. Mill slid off the snowy pegasus first, then carefully helped Zilanna slide off as well.  She nodded thanks to him before turning to Mara. 

“Could you give her some treats for me?”

“Sure thing, hun~” Mara nodded. “A few carrots oughta tell her how appreciated she is.”

“You’re literally the best, Mara.” Zilanna grinned, then turned to Mill. “We better get you back to your sister.”

“Yeah.” Mill nodded. “What about your family? Aren't they gonna be mad you left the party thing?”

“Naaah.” she shook her head. “They’re used to it by now.”

“So you do that a lot?”

“Yuuuup.” She nodded. “That’s why I’ve made it a habit to keep a spare change of clothes in there. Hey…” she turned to him. “We talked about my weapons but what about yours? Just a bow?”

“Just a bow~” Mill nodded. “But I’m a mounted archer, so I have an amazing horse.”

“Really?” she laughed. “You were so excited over Astria, I kinda thought you didn’t have any animals.”

“No, we have a few horses. Just no pegasi.” he shrugged. “Pegasus knights are actually kind of hard to come by.”

“Especially in Rigel, I’d bet. Most pegasi tend to be in Zofia, if I remember right. It’s too harsh in the north for them. Add in Duma’s particular principles and...yeah. Not a great a environment for pegasi.” Zilanna said thoughtfully. Mill frowned. 

“I take it you’re not fond of Duma’s teachings?”

“I’m not fond of Duma’s Faithful. Or his witches.” Zilanna told him. “He has solid principles. But there are flaws. Just like there are flaws with the Mother’s teachings. I was sent to a priory for a while. I learned much about both Mother Mila and Duma’s teachings.”

“Why a priory? If you weren’t planning on being a priestess, why go?” Mill tilted his head, to which the girl beside him shrugged. 

“I never said I didn’t have plans to become a priestess. I had to leave the priory, though. With the bandits becoming more and more of a problem, I was needed at home to help defend our lands.” Zilanna sighed and looked at the tall manor that had just started to come into view, with white walls and silvery spires. “I think the bandits are why Father and Lord Miran and some of the Rigel nobles have started having these parties. If Zofians and Rigelians can team up to defend their borders, then we might be able to put a stop to the bandits. Or significantly reduce the problem. The Terrors are becoming more and more of a problem too…” she stopped walking as they approached the door that she had initially dragged Mill through in her desperate attempt to escape Irene. She turned to face Mill, who looked back at her out of concerned red and gold eyes. Zilanna gave a nervous laugh.

“I’m sorry. My father’s been talking with me a lot about these problems to prepare me for when I have to lead the house. It’s been weighing on my mind a lot.”

Mill gave her a soft smile as he gently rested a hand on her shoulder. “No, don’t apologize. I think it’s good that you care about your people. I know my parents have been worried too. Actually, they were here tonight. They got here later than us kids. Had to take care of something.”

Zilanna hummed. “Maybe our families should work together? I know your family has to be having at least some of the troubles mine is.”

“It’s true. Bandits and Terrors are basically everywhere.” Mill nodded. “Even in Rigel.”

Zilanna nodded as she pushed open heavy, wooden door with glass panelling, stepping back into the ballroom where there had been various nobles, Rigelian and Zofian alike, dancing and talking. The room was now basically empty, holding only Zhentiran and the twins who were nervously pacing around the center of it. Veridian was the first to notice Zilanna and Mill standing along the side of the ornate room. 

“ _ Lanni!” _

“Hey, Verd. I’m ba- OOF!”

Veridian bolted over and crashed into his older sister, knocking her to the ground with a small squeak. Sterling followed close behind. Surprisingly, Zhentiran came over to sit down next to his children, slightly leaning against the small hug pile. Zilanna gave a soft whine. 

“Uggggh all of you get  _ off  _ me!” she pouted. “There’s another person watching, you know.”

Zhentiran glanced up at Mill. “You must be Arlind, right?”

Mill nodded. “That’s me. I tend to prefer my last name, if that’s alright.”

“Ahh...sorry.” Zhentiran nodded to the goldie boy. “I was talking with your parents tonight. Lovely people~” 

“Daaaad tell the twins to get off meeeee!” Zilanna wheezed slightly, her breathing hindered by the two teenage masses currently flopped on top of her. She flailed her arms with a whine as Zhentiran snorted and shook his head.

“You know they don't listen to me, Sunshine.”

“Daaaaaaaad.”

“Whaaaaat.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“WHY.”

“Because.”

“RUDE.”

Mill chuckled as he kind of awkwardly sat down beside the cuddle puddle. He grinned at Zilanna.

“Your brothers remind me of some people I used to know. They almost always did the exact same thing.”

Zilanna let out a light, breathy sound that somewhat resembled a laugh. “I dunno where they got it from, but one day I’m going to drag them out to the training field and kick their butts for this.”

Sterling pouted. “That's not faaaair. You can beat us easy.”

“Exactly.” Zilanna smirked. “Now both of you get off before I fry you with big, hurty lightning, m’kay? Mara won't be pleased if she has to patch you two up again~”

The twins yelped and rolled off their sister. They sat cross legged on either side of her with a pout that belonged on faces that were much younger than sixteen. Zilanna sat up as well with a huff, straightening her silver circlet before ruffling the twins’ hair with a giggle. Sterling accepted his fate with a sigh but Verd let out a screech and swatted at Zilanna’s hand.

“Hey no! It takes forever to get my hair like this!” he whined, glaring at her with silver and teal eyes that matched his twin brother’s. His sister laughed softly and mussed his spiky, teal hair up anyway. Verd groaned and rolled out of Zilanna’s reach. 

“Waaaait no!” Zilanna frowned and grabbed Verd’s suit sleeve. She tugged on the dark green fabric with a pout until her younger brother sighed, stood, and scooped her up into a hug. Zilanna was by no mean short, but Verd could still lift her a few inches off the ground as he hugged her. She let out a small, startled squeak. 

“VERD, PUT ME DOOOOWN!”

Verd smirked as he set her feet back down on the ground and lightly patted her head. 

“Just remember which one of us is taller, sis~”

“Yes, but I’m older, you dummy!” Zilanna crossed her arms across her chest. She eyed Mill. “They’re so mean to me.”

Mill snorted. “Aww...I’ll protect you from the meanies~” he snickered as he walked over and carefully slid an arm around Zilanna’s shoulders. Zilanna smiled, looking away as a soft, pink color gently colored her cheeks. Zhentiran stood with a grin. 

“Sooo, daughter~”

“Father. Father no.”

“Don’t ‘father’ me, young lady.” Zhentiran pouted at her. “Now, do tell me about your friend here~”

Zilanna’s brilliant, blue eyes lit up. “Well, I think he already introduced himself, but this is Lord Mill of Rigel.”

“Hello~” Mill waved at the three men with a goofy grin. “Thank you for inviting my family to these get together things.”

“Dad, Lord Mill and I were talking and we thought that maybe we should...work together, since we share some of the same problems. Like the bandits.” Zilanna tilted her head. “Do you think we could make that work?”

“Actually,” Zhentiran smirked at the two. “I was talking with Lord Mill’s parents this evening and we came to the same conclusion. I was going to send you over to the Mill house tomorrow to further discuss with them. You  _ are _ our most capable fighter right now.”

Zilanna glanced between her father and Mill, a smile spreading across her features as she laughed softly. “Well. I guess that all worked out, then.”

“Yeah.” Mill grinned, then turned to Zhentiran. “Sooo, I take it my family left without me?”

“Yep.” he nodded. “They left a horse, though. Are you going to be okay getting back? I can send Zilanna with you. The skies are safer, so she’d be fine getting back.”

Mill waved a hand. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I-”

“-don’t have any weapons.” Zilanna crossed her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow. Mill scratched the back of his neck with a frown. 

“That  _ is _ true, milady.”

“I think that settles it.” Zhentiran said seriously. “Zilanna shall accompany you.”

Zilanna nodded. “Astria won’t mind, I’m sure. She hasn’t gotten any time in the sky for a few days.”

“Try several months.” Zhentiran frowned at her. Zilanna glanced away, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and running her fingers through dark brown hair.

“Y-yeah.”

Her father sighed, walking over to pat her shoulder. “I could send Sterling out, if you don’t want to.”

“N-no. I got this.” She smiled, the grin masking whatever was going on in her head. Zhentiran nodded, gently patting his daughter’s head. 

“Just be careful, sunshine, okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Mill blinked. Whatever it was, it went over his head. Zilanna turned to him. 

“Let’s get going, goldie boy, It’s already pretty late.” She grinned.

“Goldie boy?” Mill snorted. “Alright, then, milady. Lead the way to the stables~”


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange, viewing another rider from above. Sure, there had always been people and other riders below her, but she was  _ directly above _ Mill as he rode down the path that led him to his family’s manor. She scanned the surrounding area for signs of Terrors or… well… bandits could be out that late, but Terrors struck her as a larger threat. Astria nickered softly, honey colored eyes glancing back at her rider. 

“Hey girl.”Zilanna sighed, lightly patting the animal’s shoulders. Astria tossed her head with a whinny. 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t like being in Rigel this late either. It’s a little different during the day, but… I swear the Terrors are more active at night.”

Another toss of the head, as if to agree with her statement. The noblewoman let out a soft giggle. Below, Mill slowed his horse as a manor came into view. Even at this distance, it was easy to tell the building was roughly the same size as Zilanna’s family’s manor, but the architecture favored Rigelian influence and design. 

They were only roughly half an hour’s ride past the border, and already, it seemed like an entirely different world. The difference in the land itself was visible in the thinner grass and less trees and general vegetation. The soil itself, what could be seen from the skies, anyway, was a lighter brown than Zofia’s soil. Zilanna had heard that Rigelian farmers struggled to grow crops. Mila’s blessing really  _ did  _ make things much easier in Zofia. Astria glided down out of the sky and began coasting alongside Mill’s horse.

“We’re not far now, milady.” Mill called, slowing his horse just slightly. Zilanna glanced over and nodded. 

“Alright, milord.” she nodded. “I think we can slow down, your horse might be a bit tired from the pace. Let’s maybe walk for a bit?”

Mill glanced at her again, but nodded and pulled on his reins until his horse took up a walk. Astri landed lightly on the path alongside Mill’s steed, tucking her wings to her sides. Zilanna sighed and rubbed at her forehead. It had been an incredibly long day.

“You’re tired.” Mill’s voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and shrugged. 

“A party does that to you.” 

“Why come with me if you’re so tired?” Mill tilted his head, eyebrow raised. “Your father seemed to think your brothers were just as capable.”

That elicited a slight blush from Zilanna. “W-well. There’s no telling just  _ what _ my brothers will say or do, you know. They could’ve dumped water on you and bailed. Or something. I dunno.” she stammered. The Rigelian snorted. 

“I see. And-”

“Weeeell what have we here?” a gruff voice broke into the two nobles’ conversation as a short man with a scruffy beard emerged from his hiding place: a large stone that he had been crouching behind. He lightly rested his axe with blade on the ground and leaned on the handle. “Two nobles eh?”

Zilanna and Mill froze as the bandit gave them both a once over. “Ya don’t see many pegasi in Rigel. Fine animal like that might fetch a right nice price. And the boss might be fond of her rider, too.” the man hummed thoughtfully. 

Zilanna’s hand began to move toward her sword as she shifted her weight just slightly. “It would be in your best interest to leave my companion and I be.” she said in a low voice, her blue eyes narrowing. 

“Ohhh the lady has spirit does she?” the man chuckled and leaned forward slightly. More rustling behind Mill and Zilanna produced two more bandits, similar to the first only one was taller and the other lacked a beard. 

“Rean take the man. He-”

It was at that moment that Zilanna leapt out of Astria’s saddle and the pegasus took to the skies to get out of the noblewoman’s way. “Lord Mill, I suggest you ride home as soon as I create an opening!” 

Mill frowned at her, but nodded. Zilanna raced forward toward the first bandit, drawing her sword and leaping at the man. She caught him unawares and sliced cleanly across his neck. His body dropped to the ground with a solid thump.

“Go! Now!” she yelled at Mill as she turned to note the other two bandits preparing themselves. One wielded a spear; the other a sword. Mill’s horse raced past her as she sheathed her sword. The ground surrounding her began to glow as a circle of runes emerged in the air around her. She poured some of her energy into a fireball that she hurled at the spearman. The fireball hit its mark and the man dropped to the ground like his now dead leader. 

A quick shuffle to her left told her that she should dodge. Just narrowly missing the strike that had been aimed at her neck, Zilanna drew her own sword once more. Metal clashed as her and the third bandit fought. 

Swing, strike, parry, swing. 

This third bandit seemed to have more skill than the other two. Then again, the other two didn’t really have a chance. 

Side step, parry, swing, roll. 

This was starting to get annoying. How was he matching her blow for blow? She had spent her life learning the ways of both the sword and magic. This should be incredibly easy. 

Astria circled above, a whinny breaking through the night. Zilanna couldn’t spare a glance up. Her foe had too much skill. 

Or was she just that tired?

It was possible. She hadn’t really been sleeping lately. 

Dodge, swing-

“AGH!” Zilanna screeched in surprise, clutching at her side. An elbow to the bandit’s face coupled with a kick got him to back up enough that she could glance at the wound. A small scratch, but  _ gods _ it hurt. 

“Lady Zilanna?” 

Her eyes snapped wide at Mill’s voice. Why hadn’t he left? She spared a glance behind her. 

“Milord I told you- AHHHG!” She screamed in pain as the bandit drove his sword into the closest unarmed place he could find: her shoulder. Her sword clattered to the ground as Astria dived to her aid, the pure white animal letting out an enraged squeal as she descended. She hit the ground at a gallop, racing to the bandit and stopping with her rear to him.  Back hooves collided with the third bandit’s head, and the man was sent flying. Zilanna didn’t bother to see where he landed, instead clutching at her shoulder. 

A second set of hooves clattered toward her only to stop a small distance away and be replaced by footsteps. 

“Zilanna?! Lady Zilanna, are you alright?!” Mill’s voice was tense as he gently grabbed her uninjured shoulder and made her sit down. “Move your hand. Let me see.”

Zilanna did as she was asked and was met with a sharp inhale. Mill frowned and removed his gold suit jacket and took a small knife from somewhere. Before Zilanna could stop him, he had cut strips of cloth from his jacket and had begun to bind her wounds. 

“This should hold until we get to my family’s manor. It has to.” He muttered frantically. “You’re riding with me. I don’t want you accidently falling off Astria.”

Zilanna nodded hazily. It wasn’t from her wounds; they were superficial. She was just  _ exhausted _ , and while she hadn’t lost a lot of blood, the fact that she  _ had _ lost blood wasn’t helping.

“Alright.” Mill nodded, standing and helping her to her feet as well. Astria trotted over, eyeing Mill warily. Zilanna waved the winged horse away. 

“It’s okay girl. He’s alright.” she whispered, “He’ll take care of me, I promise.”

Astria tossed her head, white mane flaring as she nickered softly. Mill eyed the pegasus for a moment before cautiously helping Zilanna over to his horse and helping her into the saddle. He climbed up behind her and lightly looped his arms around her so he could hold onto the reins. 

“Will Astria follow us?” he whispered. Zilanna nodded and muttered something, but Mill couldn’t quite make it out. He glanced down at her before spurring his horse into a run. She wasn’t in immediate danger, but there was no telling if there were more bandits on the prowl. Best to make it home before anything else dangerous happened. 

Zilanna leaned back in the saddle so her back was up against Mill. He could just slightly feel her breathe in and out. Mill looked down at her as a light pink color crept its way into his cheeks. 

This girl was trying to kill him, he’d swear to it. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

She was in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand, Zilanna took in her surroundings. Unfamiliar white walls with a few decorations, most noticeably a tapestry depicting Valentia’s origins, surrounded her. The room was cozy, but still strange as she had never been in it before. 

There was a knock on the heavy wooden door at the far end of the room.

“Come in!”

With a click, the door swung open. Mill poked his head in cautiously and saw Zilanna still under the covers of the bed. 

“Good morning, milady.” he said softly with the barest hint of a smile. He looked worried; though about what she couldn't imagine. 

“Good morning, milord.” Zilanna yawned. She sat up as Mill opened the door fully to admit himself and then closed it behind him. 

“How are you feeling milady?” Mill asked her, settling down into a chair next to the bed. “Mind if I glance at your shoulder?”

Zilanna nodded. Mill shifted so he was sitting on the side of the bed instead and carefully looked over her shoulder. He hummed to himself with a satisfied nod. 

“I feel fine. My shoulder feels great.” she said quietly.

“We had our best healer take care of it. It wasn't supposed to leave a scar, but I see it did-”

“That was there prior, milord.” Zilanna sighed. “Is there any other reason for your visit?”

“Your father is here. He came after you himself when you didn't come home, apparently.” Mill told her. “Are you sure you're alright, Lady Zilanna-?”

“Milord. I think after last night you've earned the privilege to call me by my name with no title. In fact, if you'd call me Zil, that'd be great.” Zilanna rubbed at her forehead with a sigh. “We are going to be working together, aren't we? Unless the attack last night has changed your family’s minds.” 

The goldie boy shook his head. “Not at all. If anything, your skill and willingness to protect me only solidified my parents’ decision.”

“Was my father angry?” she asked, her voice only a hushed whisper. 

“No.” Mill shook his head. “Well...mom and dad didn't seem to think so, anyway.” 

Zilanna nodded. “Thank the Mother. Anyway, we had better go and speak with the adults about today. I’m not sure what they want me and you doing or if I’m teaming up with someone else or...anything really.”

Mill gave her a faint smile. “I thought we had agreed that we were teaming up, m’lady.”

She snorted, shaking her head as she threw off the covers and stood. She was dressed in the same outfit as the night before, a light blue and white tunic length dress with black socks that stopped only an inch below the skirt’s hem. The socks would’ve ordinarily been covered by shiny, black boots, however they seemed to have been removed at some point. A small, almost shawl like cape was attached to her upper arms and back of her neck, the thin material torn slightly from last night’s scuffle. Her clothing was oddly reminiscent of a priestess; albeit a bit flashier and showier than the priestesses Mill had seen. She glanced around for a few moments before Mill pointed to a corner of the room where her white and silver armor was stacked neatly. 

“Kiara put your armor there after the healers removed it and someone cleaned it. Your boots are there too. Oh, and Astria is in the stables. I’ve been told she wasn’t any trouble.”

Zilanna smiled as she clipped her breastplate on. “That’s good. I was a little worried she’d be resistant to whoever ended up stabling and caring for her. She has a bit of a stubborn streak and doesn't like others caring for her.”

Mill snorted. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more devoted animal.”

“She’s more intelligent than most would give her credit for.” she hummed thoughtfully, standing as she slid on the last bit of her armor: a couple of black, fingerless gloves with silver metal on the tops to protect her hands and wrists. She turned to face Mill, who was in what she had come to determine was his standard outfit: a gold and red suit. How many of those did he even  _ have? _ And  _ why? _

“We should probably meet up with the adults.” She repeated awkwardly with a nod. Mill seemed to snap to attention, his body visibly jolting at the sound of her voice. 

“R-Right.” he nodded quickly. “This way, milady.”

 

* * *

 

Metal clanged against bone.

Terrors used strange weapons. Though rusted, in the hands of these creatures, they were still deadly. Those without swords and shields had claws and fangs to use as weaponry. Terrifying creatures, but slow. 

And incredibly susceptible to Zilanna’s magic.

“I need you tO MOVE!” the former priestess growled as she hurled a bright fireball at one of the Terrors: a scraggly creature with sickly green skin and a thin, white beard. Several weapons stuck out of the creature’s body at varying angles, tokens from lesser fortunate warriors. It disintegrated, only to be replaced by another Terror. This one was a skeleton, with a square helmet-like shape to the base of its forehead. Oddly, the top and inside of its flat head was ablaze, giving the sockets of the skull an eerie glow. The thing held a shield that was old and rusted in the shape of a head with long horns, paired with a sword that could bend and extend at will. 

Little was known about a Bonewalker’s Bone Sword, only that the creature that used it was slow enough to have terrible aim. It was fascinating that the “sword” could work as both a whip-like weapon as well as a sturdy sword. How did Terrors figure out to use the things halfway efficiently? Could a weapon similar in design be developed and mastered? Would it be worth it? So many questions.

Unfortunately, a battlefield was no place for such musings.

Zilanna danced away from the creature's swipe, then deflected the second blow with her own sword. The Terror wobbled, not expecting Zilanna to actually fight back. The creatures lacked coordination...or anything that indicated life, really.

With a swing, Zilanna had decapitated the thing and was on to her next victim. Why were they appearing? The Accord shouldn't be broken. Neither Rigel nor Zofia had actually invaded….right? Surely her family, being on the border, would be the first to kno-

Zilanna barely twirled away from another bone sword. This Terror proved harder than previous, but ended with the same result: an eerie skull separated from the rest of its body. This one had armor and even a few strips of cloth. 

She heard footsteps and turned, sheathing her sword as she did. She had taken care of the last of the Terrors in this section. The small group of troops her and Mill’s houses had put together would take care of the rest. 

Mill stepped up onto the same platform she was on: the base of what used to be a mausoleum. The building itself was long gone. Zilanna gave the goldie boy a wave before taking out a bottle and kneeling next to one of the heads she had separated from its body. The flame had gone out the moment she had “killed” the thing, leaving behind a slimy, dark substance. 

Bonewalker oil was said to be one of the best types of oils for any type of smithing work. Zilanna hummed as she scooped what was left of the slime into her bottle then moved onto another skull. This one had slightly more oil. Mill walked over and watched her, eyebrow raised.

“You do that yourself?” 

Zilanna shrugged. “Sometimes. Most the time I’m pulled away and others scavenge for the oil. Besides, I owe Mara a favor. And yes, this is a thing that pesky maid needs. Goddess only knows what for.” 

Mill gave a quiet chuckle and knelt next to her. Zilanna gave him a tired smile before going back to her work. 

“You have a very strange maid.” Mill told her. “How long have you known her?”

“Oh we practically grew up together. She’s the daughter of some servants already in my family’s service. She followed her parents’ footsteps as soon as she could.” Zilanna nodded. “She and I used to play together as children. It’s actually incredibly strange to have her as a servant. She’s much more like a sister.”

“You two must be really close. It certainly seemed like it last night.”

“We’ve distanced a little as I’ve gotten busier. With mother being ill, I had to take over several of her duties. She’s recovering, though, so she’ll eventually take those over again. At least I hope. I am getting older, though and I  _ will  _ be the head of the house one day, so maybe they won’t.” something in her seemed to shift as she said this. She tucked the bottle away with a sigh. Mill glanced away sheepishly. 

“I...I’m sorry about your mother. Really.”

“What happened was my own fault.” Zilanna shrugged. “Nothing for you to be sorry over.”

“I...um-”

“Lady Zilanna! Lord Mill!” a short soldier with light brown hair came running up to them. Zilanna stood, instantly falling into the role of commander. 

“Report, soldier.” her voice went slightly deeper. More authoritative. 

“The enemy has been routed, ma’am.” the soldier said quickly. “We are awaiting your orders.”

“Return to the mansion, soldier.” Zilanna told him. “Lord Mill and I will be there in a moment.”

“Aye, ma’am.” the soldier saluted and ran back the way he had come  before Mill stood, dusting his pants off. He’d actually changed out of his gold and red suit. His new outfit consisted of some dark pants with a white shirt and leather beneath gold armor. He didn’t have a helmet, choosing instead to have his bright, golden blonde hair exposed.

Zilanna decided that it wasn’t a bad look on him. 

“So, m’lady, are you walking back to the others?” he tilted his head. The sun caught his hair just right, making it shimmer. Gods, that looked amazing. 

No. Control. He was Rigelian.  _ Rigelian.  _ Just like-

“I was milord, yes.” Zilanna told him. “I’d better get a head start, since you have your horse-”

“Why don’t you ride with me? You let me ride Astria with you last night. It’s only fair.” he told her with a bit of a silly grin as he mounted his horse: a reddish-brown mare with a black mane and tail.

_ Stop that, please, my heart can’t take it. _

“S-sure, milord.” she nodded. It’d be rude to say no...right? And it  _ would  _ be more efficient. Right. Efficiency. 

Mill nodded and held his hand out to her to help her up into the saddle. She swung up behind him quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist to secure herself in her seat. 

“You ready, Zil?” 

“Y-yeah.” she nodded. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll meet with the Mills again tonight at the next party.” Zhentiran was saying. Zilanna hummed, glancing from the window of their carriage. She’d elected to not ride Astria home. Instead, she was walking with the carriage home. Apparently a stable boy had tried to tie Astria to the back of the carriage, but the pegasus had refused, nearly kicking the boy in the head in protest. Honestly she had a mind of her own, just like her rider. 

“Will you need me present, then?” she asked. 

“No, you’ll still be able to fraternize with Lord Mill-”

“ _ DAD! _ ”

“What?” he drawled. “It’s true, isn't it? You liiiike him, don't you?”

“I…” her voice cracked and she looked away. Zhentiran frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as he crossed the small carriage to sit next to her.

“Zilanna? Sweetie?” he asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” she nodded, resting her head in her hands with a quiet sigh. “I just… he almost reminds me of him in a way and…”

Zhentiran hummed softly, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I know, Sunshine. But the Mill family seems to be an upstanding, noble, family. They’ve never given us any trouble, and we  _ live right next to them _ . Besides, Tetra Blanc wasn't even a Rigelian noble. He was a fanatic.”

“Yes, but he had us all fooled! I… we were almost destroyed because of it.” Zilanna shook her head. “I’m just… scared. Things are…  _ safer _ this way.”

Her father frowned. “Zilanna… will you be  _ happy _ if you stay like this?”

She paused for a moment. “...Yes.” 

She wasn’t sure what it was, but  _ something _ flitted across Zhentiran’s features before he shook his head with a sigh. “Then there’s nothing I can say against your decisions. So long as you’re happy, Zil.” He gave her shoulders a tight squeeze before moving back to his side of the carriage. 

“I am. I… I want to go back to Novis.” Zilanna winced slightly, a motion that her father noticed, but chose to not comment on. 

“Your work there was completed.” he said carefully. “Is there a reason you wish to return?”

“I… I liked it there. I liked being a priestess. I… I don’t  _ want _ to be here anymore.” She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the way her father looked at her. She knew he was giving her  _ that _ look. The one where he looked  _ hurt _ . Most people couldn’t see it, but she could.

“If… I’ll consult your mother, if that’s what you really want.” Zhentiran sighed, running his hand through salt and pepper colored hair. “Are you  _ absolutely _ sure that this is what you want?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“...Alright. Once we’re back your mother and I will talk.”


End file.
